Rain
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: Viento, lluvia y oscuridad, dos personas con sentimientos semi-ocultos, pudiendo ser esa noche la oportunidad perfecta para expresar y mostrar todo lo que llevan dentro YAOI SAINT BEAST


__

**__**

**_Dedicatoria: _**_El año pasado escribí mi primer intento de lemon U a petición de D-chan, ella quería un lemon que leer para su cumpleaños aunque lo vine terminando meses después UU pero debo reconocer que me costó mucho trabajo el describir muchas cosas por eso tarde en terminarlo, sea como sea, este año he decidido hacer otro ( Más bien terminar porque ella ya lo había empezado a leer pero considerando que de las tres que conocemos bien esta serie, yo lo escribí y ella lo leyó, entonces ella es la única que ha leído los avances completos y los ha entendido) y dedicárselo, Ne D-chan ¡feliz cumpleaños! y está vez el regalo va por adelantado para compensar lo que sucedió el año pasado, aquí tienes un nuevo lemon para modificar tu página y celebrar tanto tu cumpleaños como el de Iori-chan (sí "chan" somos de confianza jajaja xD), etto… esta cosa pesa más que el doble de "El aroma a Sakura".. ne.. pesa más que todos los capítulos de Darkness que he escrito junto con el prólogo Oo, espero que no canse al momento de pretender leerlo. _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! te deseamos de nuevo Akari-chan, Sou-chan, Wawa-chan y si Akira-kun estuviera aquí también lo haría… pero sigo sin encontrarlo todavía…_

__

****

**"Rain"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Gotas de lluvia golpeaban violentamente las ventanas de una gran mansión, se escuchaba el aullar del viento al pasar por los diminutos espacios libres entre las hojas de los árboles del bosque, el espesor en el cielo provocado por las nubes impedían el total paso de la luz lunar excepto de uno que otro pequeño rayo plateado que lograba fugarse y hacerse notar entre la inmensa oscuridad.

Un enorme relámpago se dejó ver, iluminando de manera parcial las habitaciones de la mansión en una de ellas se podía observar la amplia cama de donde caían pesadamente por uno de sus extremos una masa de largos cabellos rubios y una pierna que se balanceaba perezosamente por el extremo contrario, la persona se movió ligeramente entre las sabanas al sentir la repentina iluminación.

Seguido del relámpago un potente trueno retumbó haciendo que todo el lugar temblara, las ventanas amenazaron con caerse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y algo con bastante peso cayó sobre la cama.

Aplastando, literalmente, a la persona que ya se encontraba dormida en aquel lecho.

Ojos aguamarina se abrieron repentinamente.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Murmuró Gai exaltado ante tantas manifestaciones extrañas a mitad de la noche impidiéndole dormir. Se suponía que esa noche sería la más apacible de todas porque de las seis personas que habitaban en aquella mansión sólo habían quedado él, Maya y el hermano de este.

Los hermanos mayores del rubio habían salido y le habían pedido quedarse en "casa" por mil y una razones que el jamás terminó de entender, se había molestado y mucho, él formaba parte del equipo, y pues, bien, ninguno de los motivos que le dieron sus hermanos para quedarse le sonaron convincentes.

Pero bueno, eran sus hermanos y era seguro que no lo hacían con el fin de desplazarlo o algo por el estilo, tal vez se trataba de una extraña muestra de sobreprotección al ser Gai el menor.

Definitivamente el pasar tanto tiempo con Maya y Kira les estaba afectando.

- Gomen ne.. - Una segunda voz que sonaba avergonzada se escucho en el cuarto, más precisamente en la misma cama del propietario de la pieza, fue entonces cuando el rubio notó que alguien lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, como usándolo como tabla de salvación, e incluso a través de la oscuridad pudo detectar un par de centellas verdes.

- ¿Maya? -

- El relámpago me asustó.. - Su voz se quebró un poco y Gai podía jurar haber escuchado un pequeño sollozo. Un nuevo relámpago alumbró la alcoba permitiéndole al rubio apreciar el rostro de Maya, parecía un pequeño cachorro bajo la lluvia con sus grandes y bellos ojos verdes oscuro mirándolo como si estuviera suplicando alojamiento, un par de lágrimas amenazaban con caer por su rostro, el cielo volvió a temblar y Maya no pudo evitar saltar sobre Gai por instinto.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó con tono divertido el de cabellos largos tendido sobre la cama con su compañero sobre él, no sabía o tal vez no recordaba que Maya le tuviera tanto miedo a los truenos y a los relámpagos.

- Sí, lo siento Gai... es que como estamos solos creo que fue un reflejo el salir corriendo a tu habitación, no fue mi intención molestarte - El de cabellera naranja estaba realmente apenado, si bien, Gai era su mejor amigo por lo cual no tenía nada porque temer y también todos en aquella casa conocían lo emotivo que podía llegar a ser, pero no acostumbraba a salir corriendo por ayuda hacía nadie que no fuera su hermano mayor.

- ¿Y Kira? - Preguntó Gai al parecer se imaginaba de manera general lo que su amigo estaba pensando - Digo, no es que me moleste que acudieras a mí pero creo que lo que normalmente harías sería ir con él -

- ¿No lo sabes? - Cuestionó Maya con notable sorpresa en su voz.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- Bueno... que mi hermano también salió - comenzó a narrar levantándose de encima de Gai sentándose a su lado permitiendo que el otro se sentara también - ¡ah, es verdad! - levantó su dedo índice y sonrió aunque por la oscuridad el rubio no pudo observar al cien por ciento este gesto - te encerraste en tu habitación antes de que tus hermanos partieran, antes de irse dijeron algo de que necesitaban dividirse y que no creían conveniente dejar alguno solo así que obligaron a nii-chan a ir con Rei -

- Oh ya entiendo... así que estamos solos -

- Aja... -

Un silencio lleno de incomodidad hizo presencia entre ellos.

- Ne.. Gai.. - Comenzó a hablar el de mirada verde oscuro.

- ¿Hai? -

- Puedo.. - Empezó a balbucear era probable que a su amigo le resultara extraña su próxima petición - ¿Puedo quedarme con..tigo?.. es.. es que de verdad no quiero estar solo esta noche -

- Claro que puedes - Mencionó con ternura, era algo casi irreal el ver a Maya tan asustado por algo tan ordinario - No sabía que le temieras tanto a las tormentas...-

- Yo tampoco... - Murmuró con pesar.

¡Plop!

Maya pudo sentir claramente como la cama perdía peso y escuchar como algo se estrellaba dolorosamente contra el suelo.

- ¡Itai! - Se quejó el neko.

- ¡Gai! ¿Estás bien? - Maya se movió rápidamente tendiéndole la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¿Qué paso? -

- Creo que fue la impresión jeje..- Dijo el chico subiéndose de nueva cuenta a la cama con la ayuda del de cabellos naranjas.

- Vaya..-

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que durmamos un poco ¿no crees? - Pronunció Gai ya algo recuperado de la caída colocándose al lado izquierdo de la cama dejando espacio suficiente para que Maya se acomodara al lado contrario, Maya por su lado alisó las sabanas y se introdujo bajo ellas compartiéndolas con el chico rubio.

A los pocos minutos el joven de mirada verde oscuro escuchó unos leves ronquidos a su lado izquierdo y sonrió.

Gai ya se había quedado dormido. Vaya que su compañero tenía el sueño pesado pensó.

La lluvia unida al hecho de que era una noche de otoño y que la pieza en donde estaban era bastante extensa hizo que el ambiente se tornara algo frío, o al menos así lo sintió Maya quien sintió la necesidad de buscar algo de calor. Titubeando se acercó un poco al cuerpo del neko rubio sintiendo la tibieza que este despedía, entre más se acercaba más sereno y a gusto se sentía, se acercó tanto como le era posible casi quedando sobre él disfrutando del calor de cuerpo de su acompañante.

Se sentía inmensamente seguro y extrañamente algo le revoloteaba en el centro de su estómago parecía como si algo le hubiera caído mal de la cena, pero no podía ser eso porque aunque esa sensación era algo rara no le resultaba muy molesta además jamás había sentido algo parecido y eso que ya se había enfermado del estómago antes así que tenía que ser otra cosa la que le provocaba aquello.

Sentándose sobre la cama frotó ligeramente el origen de su incomodidad tratando de descubrir que era lo que sucedía fue entonces cuando notó que la lluvia se había convertido en llovizna y que la luna ya no era tan opacada por las nubes, delgadísimos hilos color plata se colaban entre las nubes como si estas se estuvieran desvaneciendo poco a poco, podía escuchar aun el viento que hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles cercanos. De pronto escuchó un pequeño ronroneo a su lado, curioso, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido solo para encontrar a un Gai restregando su mejilla izquierda en la almohada para volver a quedar boca arriba y continuar con su tranquilo sueño.

El chico de cabellos naranjas de manera instintiva se acercó lentamente al rostro del rubio, no pensaba lo que hacía solo lo hacía, era como si una fuerte fuerza atrayente lo obligara a sentir al joven felino mas de cerca, vio su rostro de un ángulo del cual jamás había observado antes, se veía tan pacífico, sus ojos cerrados, algunos de sus rubios cabellos caían traviesamente sobre su rostro, parecía un ángel dormido, sintió su apacible respiración, observo sus suaves, sedosos y deseables labios y no pudo evitar lo que vino después.

Lo besó.

Y sentirlos era mucho mas placentero que verlos, confirmó lo suave que eran, comprobó que la tibieza de esos labios era tan similar a la que emanaba del cuerpo del joven rubio y eran tan dulces y deliciosos que podrían resultar adictivos. Pero el gusto no le duró mucho porque un par de ojos color verde azulado que lo miraban con confusión rompieron la magia del momento.

El chico de mirada verde oscuro se separó apresuradamente como si los labios del otro le quemaran y sus mejillas se tiñeron violentamente de escarlata.

- ¿Maya? - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el otro pero fue suficiente para expresar que no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- Etto.. ano.. yo - Maya no podía hablar y mucho menos mirarlo, se sentía sumamente apenado se había dejado llevar sin pensar y la verdad no tenía una explicación para lo que acababa de hacer - gomenmejormeretiroamihabitación - no sabía si Gai había alcanzado a entender su disculpa y el anunció de su retirada pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para averiguar algo, saltó de la cama al piso y salió huyendo del cuarto.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a su pieza se tiró sobre la cama, el malestar estomacal no había desaparecido, su verde mirar estaba siendo opacada, grandes lágrimas cristalinas salieron de sus ojos mojando su rostro, sentía algo clavado en su pecho, como una gran y molesta espina que lo acababa de atravesar haciéndole sentir un gran dolor.

Estaba desilusionado.

Desilusionado porque no esperaba esa reacción de Gai..

Porque pensaba que lo que hizo en aquel momento era tan normal como abrazarlo, como decirle que lo quería y estar a su lado en todo momento, ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento ese beso significaba algo más serio y era de mayor importancia que todas las muestras de afecto que había compartido con Gai.

¡Por el amor de Dios lo había besado!

Era su primer beso y muy probable el primero del rubio el cual había sido prácticamente robado, le había quitado una parte de su aliento a su amigo y lo peor del caso es que..

Le había gustado.

Lo había disfrutado y no se arrepentía.

Maya se sentó sobre su cama recargándose en la cabecera y abrazando fuertemente su almohada, estaba triste porque existía la enorme posibilidad de que su compañero se hubiera molestado con él, tal vez lo odiaría o si bien le iba se alejaría de él y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

- No quiero - Expresó en voz alta sollozando abrazando con más fuerza la almohada.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? -

- ¿Eh? - Maya observó hacía la puerta, la cual ni si quiera había cerrado en su carrera, y lo vio ahí parado con una pequeña vela en su mano derecha observándolo con esa curiosidad gatuna muy propia de él.

- La luz se fue, que bueno que Shin nii-chan sugirió tener una vela cerca para emergencias - Le sonrió, pero Maya no pudo evitar hacer notar la tristeza en su rostro - ¿Que pasa Maya? -

- Gai.. ¿No estás enojado conmigo? - No se preocupó por ocultar las lágrimas que aun continuaba corriendo por su empapado rostro, Gai sintió como su corazón se encogía de congoja al ver en ese estado a su amigo, su alegre mirar se volvió angustiosa, se acercó a Maya depositando la vela sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se sentó a los pies del joven de cabellos naranjas.

- ¿Debería de estarlo? - Maya lo miró confundido - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Maya?, existe algún motivo del cual yo me deba de enterar - Lo miraba de forma amable no parecía estarle reprochando nada.

- No lo sé.. -

- ¿No tienes ni una idea? - Maya se quedó en silencio un par de segundos como analizando la situación.

- Tal vez si lo sepa pero no se si sea una razón que justifique lo que hice... -

- Tal vez si me lo dices te pueda ayudar - Insistió el rubio.

- ... - Maya guardó silencio un instante y cruzó su mirada con la de su acompañante, esa mirada verde azulada que le trataba de infundir confianza para que pudiera hablar sin reparos - Lo hice.. por que lo sentí - esperaba que esa fuera una buena respuesta, porque había sido sincera - Debes de pensar que soy raro... -

- No, no creo que seas raro, creo que eres algo despistado, eso es todo - Maya lo volvió a mirar confundido - El que lo hayas sentido es razón mas que suficiente para que lo hayas hecho y lo justifica todo Maya -

- Gai, discúlpame, de verdad, si te moleste, yo no quería molestarte.. - Nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir y cubrir a las que ya se habían secado.

- Ne Maya, las tormentas te ponen sensible - Bromeó para tranquilizar a su amigo y se acercó más a él colocando su mano derecha bajo los ojos para evitar que el agua salada se derramara - No llores, para eso si no existe un motivo - acarició su mejilla con cariño - ¿o sí?

- No debí hacerlo.. - Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

- ¿Te arrepientes? -

- No - Respondió de manera franca una vez más - Perdón -

- ¿Porqué me pides perdón? - Ahora el que no entendía era el rubio.

- Tal vez a ti no te haya gustado que yo hiciera eso... -

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -

Maya abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y se le quedó viendo de manera sorprendida, Gai se acercó a él lo más que pudo, la mano que momentos antes se encontraba acariciando el rostro de Maya ahora había bajado hasta el cuello cerca de la nuca.

- Dime Maya, ¿Te molestaría si se volviera a repetir pero esta vez conmigo conciente? - Su voz sonaba amable aun así el otro pudo notar un cierto aire seductor que lo hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

- No - Murmuró por inercia.

Gai aproximó su rostro del chico de cabellera naranja sin perder el lazo visual, los ojos de ambos brillaban y poco a poco se fueron cerrando conforme más cerca se encontraban, el primero en cerrarlos por completo fue Maya y Gai los cerró en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron.

Sí el primero, en donde Gai había estado dormido, lo había sentido maravilloso, este, en donde Gai era quien había comenzado todo, era algo indescriptible, sentir los suaves labios de su compañero presionados contra los suyos, la lengua del rubio comenzó a solicitar permiso para profundizar el beso, Maya separó sus labios dándole acceso a su boca.

Gai acarició la nuca hasta enterrar sus largos dedos en los cabellos naranjas de Maya, la mano derecha, que hasta el momento había estado libre, la depósito sobre la cintura de su compañero acercándolo aún más dejándolo prácticamente adherido a su torso. Maya suspiró, dentro del beso, totalmente fascinado ante tantas agradables sensaciones juntas.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y sus pulmones empezaron a solicitar oxígeno por lo que el rubio se separó lentamente de los labios de su amigo para permitirle respirar y permitírselo a él mismo, ambos tenían un ligero color rojizo sobre sus mejillas. Gai jamás había visto los ojos de Maya brillar tanto, parecía enormemente feliz, se veía tan hermoso y el hecho de que momentos antes había estado llorando con profundo pesar y sus ojos le sonrieran de aquella forma ahora hacía que valorara mucho más la alegría de su acompañante.

El rubio se separó poniéndose de pie junto a la cama, un par de ojos verdes lo miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Qué pasa Gai? - La voz de Maya tembló nuevamente - acaso... ¿hice algo mal? -

Gai lo miró con ternura.

- No es eso.. lo que pasa es que si me quedo es probable que esto llegue más lejos.. - Explicó poniéndose algo colorado.

- Y tú no quieres eso .. - Bajó sus ojos, parecía decepcionado y triste.

- ¡No!, digo ¡Sí!, bueno.. es que tú .. tú ¿quieres? - Preguntó medio confundido medio avergonzado.

Como respuesta fue jalado fuertemente por la orilla de la camisa que usaba para dormir cayendo de lleno sobre Maya. Pudo sentir un par de delgados y familiares brazos rodearle el cuello.

- Sí tu quieres yo quiero - El chico de mirada verde oscuro habló con mucha seguridad al oído de su compañero provocándole un cosquilleo en la oreja haciendo que este riera divertido.

- Me haces cosquillas Ma-chan -

- ¿Ma-chan? -

- ¿No te gusta como suena? - Maya solo lo estrecho contra sí como respuesta y en un gesto juguetón tomó uno de los extremos del casi imperceptible listón que sostenía los cabellos de Gai, jaló el dichoso listón provocando que una cortina de largos cabellos rubios cayera sobre ellos - ¿Ma-chan porqué hiciste eso eh? - ahora el que estaba hablando junto al oído del otro era Gai.

- Tenía la curiosidad de saber como te veías con el cabello suelto - Dijo Maya con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el exquisito calosfrío que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el aliento del rubio tan cerca.

- Ma-chan te recuerdo que aquí el gato soy yo - Empezó a ronronear acariciando su mejilla izquierda con la de Maya, justo como un gato se restregaría en las piernas de su amo. Sintió una gigantesca necesidad que cumplir y decidió no limitarse.

Bajó su cabeza a la altura del cuello del de cabellos naranjas y colocó sus labios. Maya gimió levemente ante el contacto, gemido que fue acompañado por otros más igual de ligeros al sentir a Gai mordisquear la piel de su cuello dejando marcas rojas a su paso. Un gemido más fuerte escapó de la boca de Maya al sentir una mordida aun más fuerte que las demás seguida de una lamida para aminorar el posible dolor que pudiera haber causado.

Aunque definitivamente todo aquello no le causaba dolor alguno, Gai estaba siendo cuidadoso en ese sentido porque no quería lastimarlo.

Seguida de esa mordida y esa lamida vinieron muchas más dejando esa parte del cuello, en particular, más roja que las demás mordisqueadas con anterioridad las cuales ya estaba cambiando su color de rojo a un rosado aunque aun se hacían notar no era seguro que quedarían marcas, en cambio en aquella en donde se estaba concentrando con gran insistencia era probable que en unas horas más tarde ya tomara un completo color púrpura.

Y era lo que Gai quería.

Quería que quedara claro que Maya ya tenía dueño.

Maya también quería participar en aquello así que de manera decidida introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de Gai arrancándole un fuerte gemido al sentir sus manos frías sobre su tibia espalda. Fue un sonido tan bello, tan placentero que Maya no pudo evitar erizarse, ese sonido jamás escuchado antes y que ahora él lo hacía, solo él lo hacía, nadie más había escuchado ese sonido único, y nunca, jamás nadie lo oiría porque ese sonido y la persona que lo había articulado eran de él y no permitiría que alguien más sintiera una satisfacción semejante a la que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Acarició con sus delicados dedos cada rincón de la pálida espalda del rubio primero con suaves toques causando que Gai sintiera pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo, después frotando con mayor intensidad, gimió al sentir lo helado del ambiente chocar contra su ahora piel tibia cuando Gai rompió de forma brusca el abrazo para deshacerse con rapidez de la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Maya pudo apreciar como el cuerpo medio desnudo de Gai era iluminado por la tenue luz ocasionada por la pequeña vela y los rayos lunares que se colaban a través de las nubes, su piel brillaba y, a pesar de ser algo delgado, sus músculos del torso y brazos estaban bien marcados comprobando que Gai podía ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba con su esbelta figura.

Los ojos azul verdosos de Gai lo observaban con su expresión gatuna, como un tigre cuando esta a punto de atacar a su presa y la hipnotiza con su mirada para evitar que esta salga huyendo, se acercó ronroneando contra los labios del otro joven rozándolos levemente contra los suyos mientras desabrochaba con gran facilidad los botones de la camisa de Maya dejando su torso parcialmente descubierto. Con sus manos tibias acarició la piel desnuda provocando que la respiración del de cabellos naranjas se hiciera más agitada, aproximándose a su cuello depositó un suave beso en el mientras Maya movía la cabeza al lado contrario para darle mayor accesibilidad, Gai rodeó con uno de sus brazos la delgada cintura de su compañero, con firmeza elevó el torso de éste y con su mano libre acarició los hombros de Maya sacándole de esta manera la camisa que había quedado medio puesta y arrojándola sin mucha ceremonia al piso.

Maya emitió un pequeño gemido que fue silenciado por un delicado beso por parte del rubio, quedando completamente sedado ante el sutil gesto se tranquilizó abriendo por fin sus ojos los cuales chocaron con las pupilas del otro chico.

Se miraron por escasos segundos reflejándose en los ojos del otro, Gai parecía estar pidiendo autorización para continuar a Maya, Ma-chan le sonrió para brindarle confianza, para hacerle ver que lo que estaba pasado y lo que seguía de ahí el también lo deseaba.

Tras mirar a Maya, el rubio lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con mayor intensidad que las veces anteriores, fue un beso violento, pero no lastimoso, repleto de la pasión contenida que había estado tratando de reprimir para no forzar a nada a su compañero, tenía miedo de asustarlo con algún movimiento y el momento tan bello que estaba viviendo se desvaneciera por algún error.

Lentamente comenzó a tomar camino descendente con sus labios, sus manos se encontraban sujetando a Maya por la cintura, en su camino se detuvo un breve instante para volverle a tomar algo de atención al cuello del pelinaranja seguidamente bajo hasta su pecho succionando la sensible piel mientras el otro chico entretenía sus manos con las sábanas que se encontraban bajo él no sabiendo que otra cosa más hacer. Gai detuvo su boca sobre una de las pequeñas porciones rosadas de aquella piel blanca y la comenzó mosdisquear, a besar y tiempo después alternando besos y mordiscos mientras una de sus manos le dedicaba su atención al segundo pezón masajeándolo con su dedo pulgar.

Maya sintió como su corazón aceleraba su latido, su cuerpo se encontraba más que tibio y el sudor comenzaba a adornar su blanca piel, abrió los labios para jalar aire hacia sus pulmones y despegó las manos de las sabanas para enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su compañero, cerro los ojos ligeramente al sentir como Gai deslizaba un poco el pantalón claro de seda que él portaba mientras besaba delicadamente su vientre, un último beso y sintió como todo se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos para observar que había sucedido pero al momento los volvió a cerrar, esta vez por completo, al sentir como Gai lo despojaba de su pantalón y ropa interior a la vez acariciando la piel que se cruzaba en su camino, sin provocaciones, sólo acarició la piel con sus manos, desde el principio del borde de su pantalón hasta sus pies, lanzando la ropa a un sitio alejado de la cama, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente con la camisa.

- Gai.. - Maya soltó un largo y placentero suspiro.

Gai sonrió traviesamente mientras se posaba sobre Maya, apoyándose en sus rodillas y palmas, acercando su rostro al de su compañero provocando, por la inercia, que su largo cabello cayera sobre ellos acariciando suavemente la piel del pelinaranja quien no supo si reír por las cosquillas que le causaban las puntas de los cabellos rubios o suspirar placenteramente de nuevo por las caricias de los mismos.

- Eres muy hermoso... ¿Lo sabías? - Susurró, no un susurro común, una clase de susurro que Maya jamás había escuchado de los labios del rubio, Dios... ¡¡De nadie!!, supuso que a eso se le podría clasificar como un susurro extremadamente sexy.

Sintió como una enorme onda de calor subía hasta sus mejillas.

- Ne.. Ma-chan.. ¿No crees que es algo extraño que te sonrojes por un cumplido? - Susurró de nuevo mientras se acercaba al oído del pelinaranja y lo mordía levemente - Digo.. tomando en cuenta en la situación en que nos encontramos.. -

- ¡Gai! - Le reprochó con voz baja.

- ¿Sí? - Respondió el rubio al tiempo de que besaba su frente de forma tierna - Ma-chan eres muy lindo también -

- Sí riente de mí.. pero déjame recordarte que estamos en desventaja -

- ¿Desventaja?, ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Gai totalmente perdido.

- Por que tú todavía tienes ropa... -

- Aah.. pues eso depende de ti..-

- ¿Eh? -

- Tu puedes dejar las cosas iguales para los dos.. -

Maya lo observó dubitativo con sus bellos ojos verde oscuro, aun algo sonrojado, el no poseía tanta seguridad como Gai, ¿Y si hacía algo mal?, ¿Y si molestaba a Gai?, ¿Y si arruinaba todo?. El rubio pareció entender lo que significaba esa mirada y tomando una de las manos que se encontraban enredadas en su larga cabellera la colocó al borde de su propio pantalón.

- Vamos Ma-chan.. relájate, no hay de que preocuparse - Le sonrió alentándolo a continuar.

Maya suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y lentamente, con la ayuda del propio Gai, fue deslizando la poca ropa que portaba el rubio, lográndolo y depositando delicadamente las prendas a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil ¿Ne? - Se acercó tomándolo, con uno de sus brazos, por la cintura y acostándolo de nuevo sobre las sábanas con su mano sobrante acarició el cabello naranja de Maya, lo besó, fue un beso largo, tranquilo y profundo.

El cielo se oscureció aun más debido a la densidad de las nubes que opacaban de nuevo la luz proveniente de la luna, diminutas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Gai entrelazo su mano izquierda con la derecha de Maya mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba por la piel blanca del pelinaranja acariciando desde su torso hasta sus piernas.

Maya se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo completamente desnudo del rubio totalmente pegado al suyo, podía sentir cada parte de él, el calor del otro cuerpo, una calor que no había experimentado antes, sensaciones nunca antes sentidas recorrían su cuerpo, soltó el agarre de su mano derecha, abrazó a Gai por el cuello levantándose ligeramente y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio, imitando lo que había hecho con anterioridad su compañero comenzó a besarlo.

Sólo que a diferencia de los besos de Gai, los de Maya eran otorgados con mayor delicadeza, amabilidad incluso con ternura y dulzura, sus manos se empezaron a deslizar por la espalda, los hombros y brazos del de mirada verde azulado.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron aun más aceleradas, las manos de ambos recorrían lugares nunca antes explorados por alguien más, suaves exclamaciones de placer salían de sus labios, ambos sentían que la piel del otro les quemaba, sin embargo, esa sensación no les incomodaba en lo absoluto pero la desesperación no tardó en llegar, la necesidad de sentirse aun más juntos, de unirse aun más.

La llovizna que había empezado tiempo atrás se había transformado en lluvia, las gotas caían con mayor insistencia, los relámpagos comenzaron a alumbrar el cielo de manera constante, sustituyendo la débil luz proveniente de la luna.

La pequeña vela que portaba Gai desde antes de entrar a la habitación terminó de consumirse y un estruendoso trueno se dejó oír haciendo temblar todo aquello que estuviese hecho de vidrio. El rubio detuvo sus caricias preocupado de la reacción del pelinaranja a ese suceso.

Pero Maya no se asustó.

- Gai ya no aguanto.. - Murmuró al oído del rubio al tiempo que se abrazaba fuertemente de él, acariciaba su rostro contra el de Gai mientras emitía un pequeño ronroneo - Te estas tardando mucho.. -

Si no hubiesen estado en la posición en la que se encontraban y que cualquier inoportuno movimiento hubiese roto el momento, Gai podía haber asegurado que se hubiera caído de nuevo de la cama ante tan inesperado comentario.

Sintió como Maya rodeaba su cintura con las piernas pegándose aún más a su cuerpo.

Maya siendo atrevido. Atrevimiento que sólo él conocía, ya que estaba seguro de que era con la primera persona con la que el pelinaranja tenía un encuentro de ese tipo. Atrevimiento del que se encargaría ser él, el único testigo, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a Maya ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran enteramente correspondidos. El tierno y dulce Maya teniendo la iniciativa.

Se le antojaba algo realmente excitante.

Con cuidado puso sus manos a la altura de la cadera de Ma-chan.

- ¿Estás seguro? -

Maya asintió tratando de aparentar seguridad. Se encontraba nervioso, cierto, era su primera vez, pero su nerviosismo fue desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que recordaba que se encontraba con Gai y que el rubio haría todo lo posible por no lastimarlo.

Por que lo quería. Podía sentirlo, sentía el cariño de Gai hacia él. Y eso lo hacía enormemente feliz, tanto, que olvido su timidez, inseguridades y miedos para poder entregarse por completo al rubio.

Gai beso a Maya una última vez mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de éste, el pelinaranja sólo se sostuvo fuertemente de los brazos y acarició algunos suaves mechones rubios que caían traviesamente sobre su pecho.

Sintió levemente la estrechez y calidez de Maya en el momento en que entraba a su cuerpo y se detuvo al ver en el rostro del otro chico lo que le pareció ser una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó entre jadeos, habían llegado demasiado lejos y no podía decir que el parar fuera algo muy fácil pero no quería lastimar a Maya.

- Estoy bien.. continua por favor ... - La respiración de Maya comenzaba a hacerse pesada de nuevo pero eso no evitó que le regalara una sonrisa a su compañero para brindarle seguridad.

Y continuo a petición de su compañero, en parte porque tanta excitación ya le estaba resultando dolorosa y suponía que a Maya le pasaba igual, entró en él con pequeñas embestidas que poco a poco se fueron tornando más profundas.

Los dos exhalaban e inhalaban con rapidez.

- Gai.. - Jadeó Maya entre tantas sensaciones placenteras mezcladas con algo de incomodidad, la cual no era tomada muy en cuenta, el placer recorría cada membrana de su ser evitando que le prestara mucha atención.

- Ma-chan.. te quiero - Murmuró el rubio mientras lo apretaba contra sí al tiempo que sentía que pronto estallaría y aumentando el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas.

Diversas exclamaciones escaparon de la garganta del pelinaranja mezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos, el rubio se esforzaba por que aquel hermoso sonido se escuchara con mayor intensidad, la tormeta que estaba dando a lugar afuera no le permitía oír aquello al cien por ciento y el deseaba escuchar aquellas suspiros, gemidos, jadeos que él mismo le estaba provocando a Maya, quería oír a Maya gritar su nombre.

Deseaba dejar huella en su alma y cuerpo, deseaba que quedara claro que Maya era de él, solamente de él.

- ¡Gai! - El cuerpo de ambos se estremeció al sentir tantas intensas emociones juntas, el rubio abrazo fuertemente a su compañero al tiempo que Maya se arqueaba profundamente sintiendo como la esencia de Gai se esparcía dentro de él y la suya propia había abandonado su cuerpo.

Los truenos pararon, la lluvia ceso, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración acelerada de las dos personas que acaban de culminar su acto de entrega y amor.

Gai se tomó su tiempo para dejar el cuerpo de Maya, cuando lo hizo se recostó con cuidado a lado de su compañero.

-¿Ma-chan? -

- ¿Mm..? -

- ¿Estás bien? -

Maya no respondió sólo se limitó a besar dulcemente los labios de su ahora koibito acurrucándose después en el pecho de éste.

Gai suspiró satisfecho.

- Ne Gai.. -

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- Yo también te quiero -

Gai sonrió feliz, pasó su brazo por la espalda de Maya, tomó una de las manos del chico de mirada verde oscuro que se encontraba en su pecho y la estrechó.

- Sabes Maya me gustan las noches lluviosas -

- ¿En serio?, ¿Porqué? A mi me espantan bastante.. -

- Porque si todas las noches lluviosas acudes a mi, creo que serían los mejores noches de mi vida - Bromeó el neko.

- ¡Gai! - Maya se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a lanzarle con una almohada pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor y por lo tanto la mueca de dolor que afloró en su rostro le fue imposible esconder.

- Maya.. - Gai se incorporó alarmado.

- Estoy bien Gai, no te preocupes, no es nada -

- Pero... -

- Pero nada, te estoy diciendo que no es nada ¿Qué acaso me crees mentiroso? - Lo regaño en forma de juego, Gai sonrió ante este gesto - Será mejor que ahora si durmamos, si no mañana no nos podremos levantar -

- Si tengo algo de sueño .. -

- Entonces a dormir - Pronunció el pelinaranja mientras jalaba las sábanas para cubrir a Gai y cubrirse a si mismo.

Gai lo abrazó haciendo que Maya enterrara de nuevo su cara en su pecho y entre lazo las piernas de ambos.

- ¿Gai? - Habló medio adormilado.

- ¿Sí? -

- Creo que me están empezando a agradar las tormentas ..- Murmuró antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

Gai sonrió para sí.

Todo lo que había pasado esa noche era bueno, muy bueno.

Y pensar que él jamás se hubiera imaginado que Maya pudiera corresponder aquel sentimiento que había surgido en él después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos, y es que, aunque no conociera a Maya desde siempre el estaba seguro que aún así él se hubiera enamorado de él.

No sólo por la forma de ser de su pelinaranja por lo que era fácil encariñarse con él, si no porque desde un principio el sintió que estaban predestinados a estar juntos, de una u otra forma ellos siempre lo iban a estar. Siempre pensó así.

Y se alegraba de que fuera de esa manera.

Era un lindo comienzo para ambos.

Comienzo desde donde él estaba dispuesto a forjar un camino sin final.

La luna se dejó ver en el firmamento, no había más nubes, el cielo se encontraba despejado y claro.

Al igual que la mente y el corazón de Gai.


End file.
